


hisoillu drabbles/ficlets

by dollcewrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: "kissed them while stealing their wallet", "things you said when you were scared", Established Relationship, M/M, Writing Prompt, hisoillu, young hisoka/illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon seeing Illumi his world begins to hitch together, falling back into place. Still and tranquil, much like Illumi himself.<br/>It is a minute before Hisoka’s gasps flatten out to regular, quiet breaths.<br/>"Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p>Each chapter = a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said when you were scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dreams paint very vivid pictures of  
> Something stalking me  
> Am I insane?  
> Or did I just hear someone try to talk to me

The hunger comes in waves for Hisoka. Sometimes it is a numb ache in his stomach, sometimes it is fire burning through his body, all-consuming, screaming in his thoughts that he is _starving, STARVING,_  and he can’t make it stop. He wants to sleep, so he doesn’t feel the pain, but thinks he might not wake up if he does.

The dirt is everywhere. It is part of his skin, under his nails—he hates it. 

Meteor city is a dump. It is mud slopes under rotting mountains of discarded belongings. It is a bland sky, a flat horizon. It is his home, and has been for all 12 of the miserable years of his life.

That’s when he smells it—a burnt smell. Meat. He follows his nose, pressing through an alleyway, and there he sees it—a small bird of prey skewered over a poor man’s fire in a metal trashcan.

There’s no one there. No one he can see.

Delusional, almost, he slinks forward, hand reaching for the food—  
when another hand snares his thin wrist with so much force he cries out. 

The pain is incomparable to the fear he feels upon seeing the man’s face.

A crooked, feral grin stretches wide open and there’s someone screaming (it might be him) as the man grasps his neck in the other hand and leans in toward him and he’s kicking and gasping for air, oh god, he is so afraid, but now the man is saying his name in a soft voice, in a familiar voice—

"Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka," 

There is no pressure on his neck or hands anymore.

He’s sitting upright. In a bed. Not meteor city. It’s clean. It’s dim. He can’t feel the hunger anymore. He’s—where is he?—there’s someone by him—

It’s Illumi. His dark eyes are wide open and his hair is slightly ruffled, splayed over his shoulders in elegant disarray. His hands are out in front of him tentatively.

"Hisoka, you’re ok. You’re safe."

Upon seeing Illumi his world begins to hitch together, falling back into place. Still and tranquil, much like Illumi himself.

It is a minute before Hisoka’s gasps flatten out to regular, quiet breaths.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Hisoka nods. “…Meteor city.” 

After glancing at his hand (to make sure the nails are clean) he rakes it through his hair, which is falling into his eyes.

Illumi, finally deciding it is okay, reaches out for him, cool palm against Hisoka’s cheek.

He breathes in the smell of Illumi’s conditioner, his natural scent, feeling his body warmth and the gentle tingle of his aura (which never fails to fascinate Hisoka.) A sigh escapes him and his arms act on their own, circling around Illumi’s waist. Illumi is moving with him, so he barely needs to pull him, the other man settling into his lap, still holding his face.

Gently, Illumi tilts Hisoka’s face up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You don’t have to be afraid anymore." His murmur is barely audible despite the proximity of their faces.

Hisoka strokes the back of Illumi’s hair, silky under his fingers. Pressing his forehead to Illumi’s, he closes his eyes and concentrates the grounding presence of Illumi, twined in his arms.

"I know. I’m not afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, http://trashkawatooru.tumblr.com/post/112219220164/hisoillu-and-18-have-fun


	2. your lips come as some surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt "kissed them while stealing their wallet au"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lips come as some surprise,  
> That they would want to come and meet mine,
> 
> I was always a special child,  
> Circuit boards for my insides.

Hisoka was around fifteen or sixteen when he started stealing wallets.

It had been a month or two, maybe more, since he'd settled into Yorknew city—leaving the slums of Meteor City far behind. Pillars of luxury buildings constructed the horizon now, not mountains of trash.

It had not drastically changed his financial position. Not yet.

At least his clothes were clean. And new. (And stolen.)

But the pockets were empty. And he didn't want his _stomach_ to be empty, not ever again—the hunger of the poor was a nightmare he was endlessly struggling to escape from.

It hadn't taken him long to deduce the quickest and easiest way to acquire money here: pickpocketing.

 

For Hisoka, it was like taking candy from a baby. (Except, he was taking wallets from people who wouldn't know what nen was even if it was served up to them on a silver platter.)

And, as he had a tendency to do, he got bored. There was no challenge in it, no fun.

He started actively picking out people from the crowd with an aura.

The better he got, the more inventive he got. 

Misdirection was a forté of his. Like a magic trick, he'd divert his victim's attention, and take their wallet in opening that presented itself.

 

Then came the boy with the blank face and dark eyes to match.

His hair was sleek and black, falling to his collar bones, framing that face which fascinated Hisoka. 

Immediately, he knew the boy was strong. A lethal, cold aura was humming from his very bones.

Hisoka had to suppress a smile from curling his mouth. As he approached the other boy (who looked to be slightly younger than himself) the crowd blurred. This time; he didn't nullify his aura. That approach was sure to fail. He had another in mind.

A chemical was burning through his bloodstream, an adrenaline he hadn't expected. It was addictive. 

A wrong move, and this boy could kill him. One look could tell him that.

It only made him want to do it more.

Three seconds until they passed each other.

Black eyes were trained on him. (He could feel his own aura like static, a flame next to gasoline.)

Two seconds.

He did it without thinking. It was the only way he could have.

Both his arms circled the boy's neck as he stepped up against him, and kissed him.

It was a single, fluid motion. The boy had started to move away, a parallel, but had stopped when their lips met. Frozen in surprise.

He had probably anticipated anything but a stranger kissing him.

The moment was over and Hisoka swung them around whilst untangling his arms from the other boy, and walked backwards with a little wave. He winked for effect.

He was at least 5 metres back and the boy was still standing there, lips parted, hands slightly raised like he'd just let something drop from them.

Hisoka smirked, pleased, and turned his back on him.

When he'd made it through the subway station and boarded a train, he took the boy's wallet from his pocket.

The money inside did not make him as happy as the thought of the boy going to take out his wallet, only to find a Joker card with Hisoka's number on it, did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to kei (koridjinn on ao3) for beta'ing!! even though i couldn't do many big changes w their advice B(


End file.
